Vinos
by Road-chan
Summary: Hacer el amor es como hacer un buen vino ¿o es al revés? *laven* AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Tiene un mucho que no escribo de esta pareja y hoy durante mi clase de enología hablado de vinos blancos y rojos BUM idea! XD en mi defensa diré que la descripción que mi profe nos dio de los vinos parecía describir a los personajes (o al menos mi loca cabeza así lo asocio ) como sea, espero me acompañen en este fic que constara de pequeños capítulos OwO pasen y lean

Como siempre D. gray man no es mio ni lo será nunca T-T

* * *

**Vino joven que no pasa por madera sabe ácido en los tintos y agua en los blancos **

(o lo que es lo mismo)

**niños pequeños que gustan de otros van y molestan mientras otros solo callan**

Le gustaba, en serio le gustaba mucho, pero cada vez que se acercaba para hablar con el terminaba soltando las palabras más hirientes que encontrara

-¿Qué te paso moyashi? ¿Tu mamá te baña con cloro?-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al pequeño niño sentado en una esquina del patio-¿O acaso eres un viejo enano mutante?-las risas de los demás niños no se hicieron esperar. Lavi miraba a su alrededor aparentemente satisfecho.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz Lavi!-Allen levanto la vista al escuchar esa voz, frente a él, protegiéndolo del pelirrojo y su séquito estaba la única amiga que había logrado hacer desde que había llegado a esa ciudad hacia dos semanas-vete ya o te acusare con el director-

-Como fastidias Lenalee, creo que el moyashi se puede defender solo- respondió el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño

-Entonces tal vez prefieras que en vez del director le diga a tu abuelo- Lenalee sonrió al ver como la cara de Lavi cambiaba ante la mención de su abuelo

-Chismosa-murmuro Lavi dándose la vuelta y marchándose

-Deberías decirle al director que ese niño te molesta Allen-le dijo la pequeña Lenalee sentándose a lado del niño

-No importa, Mana dice que si no le hago caso se terminara aburriendo-

-¡Como quieras Allen, pero mientras yo este contigo ese niño no te molestara!-Lenalee le guiño un ojo y levanto su meñique para sellar formalmente su promesa

-Gracias Lenalee-


	2. Chapter 2

**Si se filtra mucho quitamos el ácido málico y no se suaviza**

(O lo que es lo mismo)

**Intentas portarte muy bien y despiertas sospechas**

La primaria había quedado atrás y con ella la etapa de "molestar al niño que te gusta" de Lavi, aún seguía teniendo un interés especial en el pequeño albino pero las burlas y bromas habían quedado atrás y ahora, con el inicio de la secundaria, intentaría enmendar las cosas y comenzar con el pie derecho

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-pregunto Lavi con una gran sonrisa

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Allen se señaló a si mismo incrédulo, Lavi asintió

-No Lavi, ese es mi lugar-Lenalee llego justo antes de que Allen siquiera pensara en una respuesta y coloco su mochila en la silla vacía que había a lado de Allen

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde-dijo sin perder la sonrisa para después sentase en la fila de atrás de ellos, la chica ya iba a reclamarle cuando el ojiplata llamo su atención

-Déjalo así Lenalee, no tiene nada de malo que se siente ahí-

Lenalee soltó un suspiro de resignación y termino sentándose, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo, Lavi pensó entonces que si quería acercarse a su querido moyashi debía ser aún más bien portado de lo que pensó.

Fue así que poco a poco, con detalles de cortesía tales como abrir la puerta para que el chico pasara, prestarle inmediatamente cosas que el necesitara o incluso ofrecerse a ayudarle con su tarea, entre muchos otros Lavi intento ganarse al chico hasta que finalmente sus esfuerzos parecieron dar fruto ya que el albino le había pasado una nota donde le pedía que se reuniera con él en el receso.

Ese día Lenalee había faltado así que Allen esperaba solo a Lavi en la mesa que usualmente usaban para almorzar

-Yo no sé qué es lo que traes entre manos Lavi Bookman-le dijo el más pequeño levantándose de la silla ni bien Lavi se había acercado-pero que te sepas que no voy a caer-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De todo este teatrito de ser tan bueno conmigo, pero déjame decirte que si planeas que baje la guardia y puedas jugarme una broma estas muy equivocado, ya no soy el niño pequeño que no hacía nada ante tus burlas y juegos-los ojos plata de Allen estaban llenos de desconfianza y cautela, mientras que su cuerpo estaba en tensión, Lavi se dio cuenta, listo para defenderse a golpes si era necesario

-Allen yo no busco hacerte nada-Lavi dio un paso atrás para darle más espacio personal al otro chico, buscando calmarlo

-Tampoco dejare que le hagas nada a Lena...-

-Me gustas-rápido y bajito, pero basto ver el sonrojo de Lavi para que Allen supiera que sus oídos no lo habían engañado, el chico realmente le había dicho lo que había escuchado y no sabía sinceramente que hacer con eso

-Es una broma-no sabría decir si era una pregunta o afirmación pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pobre ojiplata

-No, pero tampoco te estoy pidiendo que salgamos así que quita esa cara de espanto que hace que te veas como un espíritu lamentándose-dijo intentando no sonrojarse aún más y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al chico

-Qué bueno que dijiste eso o realmente pensaría que te han cambiado por otra persona-Allen intento sonreír pero estaba demasiado sorprendido aun

-Solo quiero ser tu amigo, conocerte, que me conozcas y ver qué pasa, ¿quieres?-intento sonar relajado pero el albino pudo notar cierto temblor en su voz, sonrió imaginando lo que diría Lenalee si estuviera ahí en ese preciso momento, viendo al siempre seguro pelirrojo estando temeroso de un rechazo

-Está bien, pero si es un truco mejor ve preparando tu funeral por que Lenalee y yo acabaremos contigo-advirtió con una sonrisa malvada

-Se van a quedar con las ganas-dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la mesa siendo seguido por Allen

* * *

El primer capítulo era corto así que decidí subir de una vez el otro n.n espero les vaya gustando y me dejen reviews, criticas, opiniones, lo que gusten OwO


End file.
